Question: Solve for $n$ : $n + 3 = -8$
Solution: Subtract $3$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ n + 3 &=& -8 \\ \\ {-3} && {-3} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{3 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-8} \\ n &=& -8 {- 3} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -11$